


Star Meows: The Force Is Still Napping

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a True Story, Cat AU, M/M, Quarantine, Side Finn/Poe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: When Rey brings her cat, Hux, home from her apartment to live with her family during the quarantine, she expects her mother's cat Kylo to be an asshole to the sweet new kitty. What she doesn't expect, however, is for Kylo to be so intrigued by the ginger cat who keeps hissing every time he comes near. It's almost as if he's in love.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Star Meows: The Force Is Still Napping

“You’re getting a new friend soon! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Are you gonna be nice to the new baby?”

“He’s going to be a dick, I can tell.”

Kylo looked between his family, swishing his tail back and forth. They were definitely saying something to him, he could tell by the way they were staring at him. 

“He’s always a dick,” said Finn, looking down at the sleek black cat who was currently lounging on the table. “Nasty. Nasty boy.”

Rey sighed and got down, bringing her face to Kylo’s level.

“Please be nice to the new kitty. I want you to be friends, please?”

“We’ll see,” said Leia, leaning back in her chair. “It might not work out. What will we do if they can’t get along?”

“We’ll just have to go and bring Hux back to Rose,” said Rey with a small frown. “But I really hope it works out.”

“I hope so, too,” said Leia with a smile. “It’ll be nice to have your kitty here for the quarantine.”

“Yeah, definitely now that it’s been extended to April 30th, I don’t want to just leave Hux in my apartment a whole state away. Especially when Rose is planning to move out, maybe before I get back. I gotta go get him. And…” Rey looked back over at Kylo, who blinked slowly at her. “If it doesn’t work out, we’ll drive all the way back and give Hux back to Rose, and she’ll just have to deal with moving into a new place with him.”

“You know,” said Finn, looking at Rey. “Poe said he can take Hux to his place if you’d rather not drive all the way back to Rose.”

“Maybe,” Rey considered. “Though, Rose is like Hux’s other mum at this point. She’s lived with me almost since I adopted him. I’d trust her to take care of him over anyone else. But… maybe.” She smiled at Finn. “Tell him I said thanks.”

“You can tell him yourself,” said Finn. “He’s coming over later.”

Kylo rolled over onto his back and stared up at his family as all three of them turned back to look at him. Leia’s laptop felt hard against his back, the perfect inconvenient spot for him to lay down on top of. He loved his family, and he couldn’t help but feel excited about whatever it was they were saying to him. Something told him that a change was coming, and his curiosity could not be sated.

“I guess the only thing to do now is go get Hux,” said Rey, reaching down to pat Kylo gently on the head. Kylo swiped a paw up at her, his claws resulting in a shallow cut on Rey’s pinkie. “Hey!” she exclaimed, glaring at the smug cat and bopping him lightly on the head. “No scratchies!” 

“Like I said,” Finn remarked. “Dick.”

“Thanks for doing all of this, Rose,” Rey said as they gathered Hux’s stuff up from the apartment. When they had gotten there, Hux’s cat carrier was on the bed, all ready to go with a soft blanket and mermaid dollie inside, his litter box was cleaned out and on the floor ready to be carried to the car, and next to it was a small green suitcase that contained Hux’s toys, along with supplies for Rey’s hermit crab. 

“Alright,” said Rey, looking at the hermit crab tank with slight worry. “Who’s going to carry Mitaka?” 

“I’ll do it,” Finn volunteered, heading over to hoist the crab tank into his arms, grimacing as the water in Mitaka’s water dishes spilled everywhere. 

As Finn carried Mitaka’s tank down to the car, Rey looked down at a small chirp coming from near her feet. Looking down, she saw her ginger cat, Hux, gazing up at her. He jumped onto his hind legs and put his front paws on Rey’s knee.

“You want upsies?” Rey asked, leaning down to pick up her cat. Hux purred and rubbed his face against hers. He had missed her in the two weeks she had been away. Where had she even been? Why had she left? That didn’t matter now, however, as he was safe in her loving arms. 

“Do you need anything else?” asked Rose, standing up from where she had been sitting on her bed, across the room from Rey’s own bed. The studio apartment they shared was small, but they made do. Young adult life was just like that sometimes. 

“I think that’s everything,” said Rey. “Now we just have to get him in here--”

Oh no. Not the cat carrier. Hux squirmed as Rey tried to lower him into the tiny enclosure. Last time he had been in here, he had been taken to the vet. Were they going to the vet? He didn’t want to go to the vet! 

“He’s-- Not-- Going--” Rey struggled to put Hux inside the carrier, and Rose sighed, coming over to help.

“Here, let me.” Rose took Hux from Rey and pushed him into the cat carrier. It wasn’t like your average cat carrier. It was a bit smaller, but much more comfortable as it looked more similar to an average bag. It had the usual entrance on the front of it, but also an opening at the top that made it easier for owners to corral their cats into it. As Rose more or less shoved Hux inside, Rey quickly zipped it up, effectively trapping the small ginger cat. 

“Finally,” said Rey with a small huff of breath. “Thanks, Rose.”

“No problem,” Rose replied. She leaned down so she was face to face with Hux in his carrier. “I’m gonna miss you, little buddy.”

“You’ll see him again,” said Rey. “You’ve got to come visit a lot once you move out, okay?”

“Sure, if only to see my little guy,” Rose said with a giggle. Rey picked up the cat carrier and the suitcase as Leia grabbed the litter box.

“Thank you so much, Rose,” Leia said with a warm smile. Rose gave Leia a wave.

“Any time. Nice to see you again!”

“Alright, Hux,” said Rey as they walked out the door. “Let’s go meet your new friend!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story that is happening in my household literally right now. So if anyone has any advice on what to do after reading the rest of this fic, please comment and let me know! Thanks!


End file.
